Mizuki's Hikari OVA Mizuki's New Year
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Mizuki had a crush on Kaoru for a while now...she wants them to become closer...if not, at least as best friends. Tamaki also plans something for Haruhi and Mizuki to do during the party on New Years Eve. I wonder what it is? Honey and Mori also return... (Authors: Sora, Natsumi, & Akira)


**OVA The Best Host Party of the Year**

_**Hey guys! Happy New Years Eve! Sorry I couldn't upload a story yesterday, my life is becoming more and more busy. So anyways yeah...because of the school stuff and everything I haven't been able to upload for a while now...but thanks to break, I might be able to upload another chapter...So yeah...enjoy!  
>If you have any questions, feel free to message me and yeah. :D<strong>_

_**MUST READ: Remember, this is an OVA, which means in this story, the setting is in an alternate universe…that kind of thing…yeah.**_

_**Beginning of story...**_

**Right now, Mizuki is six years old and is in the kitchen with her mother making and flipping pancakes with her mother. Because Mizuki is six years old, Kei is also six years old and Haruto is ten years old…Akemi is Mizuki's mother's name…**

**Akemi: **(Mixing a bowl of pancake mix)

**Mizuki: **"Mommy, is this okay?" (Shows her the pancake she flipped.)

**Akemi: **(smile) "That looks wonderful."

**Mizuki:** (Smile) (Turns around and sees Haruto.) "Nii-san! Nii-san! Look! Look! I flipped this pancake all by myself!"

**Haruto: **(smile) "That's great! It looks delicious." (Pats Mizuki on the head.) "Is Kei up yet?"

**Kei: **(Walks in) "I was in the living room."

**Haruto: **"When did you wake up?"

**Kei: **(Rubbing eyes) "Now."

**Haruto: **"You were sleeping in the living room?"

**Kei:** (Makes a weird face.) "No. That would be weird."

**Haruto: **"Then what were you doing?"

**Kei:** "Taking a nap of course."

_**Everybody laughs.**_

**Mizuki: **"Mommy! The pancakes are turning into ashes!"

**Akemi: **"Mizuki…"

**Everything else starts to turn into ashes around and inside the Hotaru Mansion.**

**Mizuki: **(Scared) "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Right when everything in my home turned to ashes, I turned and saw my mother and Haruto nii-san burst into flames. Then when I turned around again, I saw Kei slashed by a long, very sharp, scary-looking monster sword. Then suddenly, everything…everything around me… bursted into flames…<p>

**Mizuki: **(Shoots up in bed) "NO!" (Breathing heavily and sweaty beads cover her body.) W-what was that? (Puts her head down on her knees.) J-just a nightmare…c-calm down… (Someone comes barging in.)

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

**Mizuki: **(Shocked) (looks up) "What…where… am …I?"

**Haruhi: **"You're in my room…remember? Anyways, are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"What?" (Confused) (Looks around.)

**Haruhi: **(Hands Mizuki a cold, wet cloth.) "Did you have a nightmare?"

**Mizuki: **"I-I think…I'm not sure."

**Haruhi: **"What was your dream about?"

**Mizuki: **"I was six years old…and I was talking to my mom and we were making pancakes…and su-suddenly… (Tenses up) S-s-suddenly…my family, my home…e-everything…"

**Haruhi: **"…bursted into flames, right?"

**Mizuki: **(Surprised) "H-how'd you know?"

**Haruhi: **"Well…you had that same dream yesterday…"

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Haruhi: **"Why don't you wash up and get dressed, let's go for a walk and talk at the park."

**Mizuki: **"…"

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki?"

**Mizuki:** "…o-okay…" (Gets up)

**Haruhi leaves her room and gently closes the door behind her...**

**Haruhi's POV: **  
>Geez, I thought Mizuki was in danger or something…but something like that happening to a person…anyone would have a nightmare…even me. She can really make a person worry…(sigh)…Mizuki…this is the third time this week she had the same nightmare…I better make sure she knows that she is 17 and not 6 years old…<p>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I've had this dream before? …why…why does the nightmare continue? I forget that it even happened, and when I wake up, I expect to be in my bed…but instead…I find myself inside another person's futon…but…did that really…happen?

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring….Ring, ring, ring, ring, ri-(picks up her cell phone.)**

**Haruhi:** "Hello?"

**Kaoru:** "How's Mizuki?"

**Haruhi:** "Well, I don't know. She doesn't seem okay."

**Kaoru:** "Did something happen?"

**Mizuki:** (Comes out of the bathroom.) "Haruhi, who are you talking to?"

**Haruhi:** "My dad."

**Mizuki:** "Oh…okay…I'm going to go to the park first…"

**Haruhi:** "W-wait! Kaoru, I have to go. I'll see you later… (Hangs up her cell phone.)"

**Kaoru:** "Wait!"

**Kaoru's POV:**  
>She just hung up…what's going on? "Hikaru! I'm going to go see Mizuki!"<p>

**Hikaru:** "Again? (Sigh) Fine, but don't forget about me. I'm coming too."

**Kaoru:** "What?"

**Hikaru:** (puts on his jacket) "You're not the only one who is worried about Mizuki you know."

**Kaoru:** "Right…well come on then." (Hikaru and Kaoru leave their mansion.)

**Haruhi's POV: **  
>Where did Mizuki disappear to? I swear I saw her walking around this corner…but she does walk really fast. (Keeps walking around looking for Mizuki.) With her mental state like this…I'm not sure if we even should be outside…"Mizuki! WHERE ARE YOU?" Geez…I take my eyes off of her for a millisecond and she disappears…but where did she disappear too? "HARUHI!"<p>

**Haruhi:** (Turns around.) "Kaoru? Hikaru? What are you two doing here?"

**K+H:** (Catching breath) "We saw you running here a ways back and ran after you."

**Haruhi:** "Okay, so why are you two here?"

**Kaoru:** "To see Mizuki."

**Hikaru:** "We're her friends too you know."

**Haruhi:** "Well, she disappeared and now I can't find her."

**K+H:** "WHAT!"

**Haruhi:** "So instead of just standing here, let's go find her."

**Kaoru:** "... (Thinking)…I have a feeling I know where she is right now…"

**Hikaru + Haruhi:** "You do?"

**Kaoru:** "Yeah…follow me." (Suddenly runs)

**Hikaru:** "Wait!" (Runs really fast after him.)

**Haruhi:** "Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop running so fast!"

**~Where Mizuki is~ (At the neighborhood park.)  
>Right now, Mizuki and Honey are sitting on the swings and Takashi is pushing Honey on the swings…<strong>

**Honey: **"So you had that nightmare again huh?"

**Mizuki:** (Nods)

**Honey:** "Well, nobody can blame you for being scared…I'd be freaking out right now if I were you. You're really brave. You know that?" (Smile)

**Mizuki:** (Looks at Honey) "I…am?"

**Honey:** "Yup! ^_^ you always are, but you never realized it."

**Mizuki:** "…oh…"

**Honey:** (stops swinging) (Concerned face.) "Your mental state isn't stable right now, right?"

**Mizuki:** (Shakes her head no and looks down)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Nothing seems right to me right now…I've been attending Ouran starting freshman year…from last year till two days ago…everything was fine…now…<p>

**Honey:** "Do you want to tell me something?"

**Mizuki:** "My life…till two days ago…has been perfect…so I thought. Then yesterday…my home burned to the grounds…I wake up confused in someone else's house and…"

**Honey:** "You feel out of place right?"

**Mizuki:** "Y-yeah…"

**Honey:** "Well." (Takashi continues to push Honey on the swings again.) "I can't empathize with you, but I can sympathize…Sorry, but I can't be much of help this time…" (Stops swinging again.) "This time…I think … you should go visit your brother…"

**Mizuki:** "Kei?"

**Honey: **"I'm not sure if it would be much help, but I think it would be better than nothing, you know?"

**Mizuki: **"Y-yeah…" (Looks at her feet)

**Honey: **"…(gentle smile)…don't worry, you'll be fine."

**Mizuki: **"Right…maybe I will go talk to Kei…"

**Kaoru: **"MIZUKI!"

**Mizuki: **(looks up) "Kaoru? Hikaru? Haruhi? What are you three doing here?"

**Haruhi: **"Why did you walk off when I wasn't looking?"

**Mizuki: **"…I…I just walked…that's all…"

**Haruhi: **(sigh) "I see you're okay though. (Looks at Honey and Mori) Thanks for looking after her for a while. I thought you two were back at your estates, training more to learn how to manage things."

**Honey: **"It's New years eve! For this week, Mori and I can do whatever we want!" (Big smile)

**Haruhi: **"Cool."

**Honey: **"How are things around the host club?"

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya is bummed that we're not making as much money as before because you two retired, but because of Mizuki's excellent service as Karou, we're still making about the same amount of money as before."

**Honey: **"That's good news, right, Takashi?"

**Takashi: **"Yeah."

**Mizuki: **(Gets up and starts walking off.)

**Kaoru: **"Mizuki, where are you going?"

**Mizuki: **(turns around and looks at Kaoru) "Trying to concentrate on the New Years Eve party we have tonight…today is the big surprise day Tamaki wanted us to do…well Haruhi and me…anyways, just because I'm feeling like this, doesn't give me an excuse to bum out my guests at the party too…happy thoughts…you know?" (Starts walking off again.)

**Honey:** "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Tama-Chan still doesn't know that Takashi and I are here today, we were going to make a surprise at the party."

**Haruhi: **"Did Kyoya-Senpai set you up to this?"

**Honey: **"Kind of, but Takashi and I also wanted to come here."

**Mizuki: **(Walks back and now is standing beside Haruhi) "…Umm…guys…I kind of don't have my Karou disguise anymore and all of my school books are gone too…"

**Hikaru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"You know…house fire…burning…stuff gone…"

**Haruhi: **"Then I guess you're showing up at school as you…"

**Mizuki: **"Maybe I don't have to, Hikaru, Kaoru, do you guys have a black wig at your house?"

**H+K: **"Of course we do."

**Mizuki: **"Okay then…I can make this work…I think. Can I come over to your house for a few minutes?"

**H+K: **"Sure, why not?" (big grins)

**Mizuki: **"Okay then, I'll see you three at the party later."

**Mizuki, Hikaru and Kaoru leave for Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion…along the way in the limo…**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I hope …well I guess I am intruding…but still, it's for a good purpose…though it is a bit selfish in a way…though…it's my first time going into the twin's mansion…I'm kind of nervous and scared…I don't know what to expect…

**H+K: **"We're here!" (Get's out of the limo and helps Mizuki out too.)

**Mizuki: **"Wow…it's so grand and elegant." And…normal?

**H+K: **"Well our mom is the head of the fashion company and our dad works on computer design and stuff so yeah…welcome to our home." (Saying it while their doormen open the doors at the same time.)

**Twin maids: **"Welcome back masters."

**H+K: **"Make some tea and sweets for our guest and us."

**Twin maids: **"Of course." (Leaves)

**Mizuki: **"Okay, umm can you get me the black wig?"

**H+K: **"Sure, come on." (Half drags half carries Mizuki to the costume closet…more like room)

**Mizuki: **"Whoa! Hey! Slow down!"

**In the Closet room…**

**Mizuki: **"Umm…aren't you two a little overboard on the costumes?"

**H+K: **"Well, with the boss's antics and plans, we always have costumes ready."

**Kaoru: **"Also, some of our costumes from when we used as the themes for the club are here too."

**Hikaru: **"Like this kimono from the Cherry blossom themed one from last year."

**Kaoru: **"And the police theme from when we helped Nekozawa-Senpai face his fear of light…well almost."

**Mizuki: **"This is great and all…but I kind of need a black wig please…" ^_^!

**H+K: **"We'll be right back." (Dashes out of the closet room)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Wow…they were really fast to get out of here…(spies the green and blue medieval costume from the summer dance.) (Walks up to it) "I guess mine is all gone." (Sadly smiles) My memories…burned to ashes…my wonderful memories…"Here ya go!"

**Mizuki: **"Wow that was fast…I guess."

**Kaoru: **"Is this okay?"

**Hikaru: **"We also brought our extra pair of the school's uniform."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks guys." (Looks at the wig.) "I need some scissors and gel to style the wig."

**H+K: **"Roger that!" (Dashes out and brings the scissors and gel.)

**Mizuki: **"Okay, that was fast." (Starts working on the wig as fast as she can)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>…her working motion is also pretty…(blush)…the way her hands move so smoothly and professionally around the wig…swiftly cutting the unnecessary parts…ah (covers his blushing face)…no time to think about that…but (looks at Mizuki again.)…I can't help it…"Kaoru?"

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru? Are you okay?"

**Kaoru: **"Huh? Oh, um yeah! Of course I'm fine!"

**Mizuki: **"Right." (Worried but starts working on her wig again.) …"finished!"

**Hikaru: **"That took longer than I thought."

**Mizuki: **"Hey, give me a break; the wig was too long and oddly shaped. I had to make some changes to the wig so that it would look just like the original." (puts on the wig) "So? How does it look?"

**Hikaru: **"You look like a girl with guy's hair."

**Mizuki: **"…hmmm…" (Takes the uniform then pushes the twins out the closet door.) "Please wait here." (goes back inside)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(starts changing) While I was working on the wig…I felt Kaoru's eyes boring into me…I mean, both Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at me…but Kaoru's stare felt different and kind of strange from Hikaru's.

**~5:30pm in the 3rd music room~**

**Tamaki: **"Where are the twins! I thought they'd be here by now!"

**Kyoya: **"Well, the party doesn't start for another 2 ½ hours."

**Tamaki: **"But still! I told them specifically to come a couple hours earlier to the club room!"

**Kyoya: **"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be here in 30 minutes."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Tamaki-Senpai is freaking out…as usual. (Looks at the clock) After Mizuki said something about a wig, the twins and Mizuki left for their house. Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and I went to the café. After a little snack…they dropped me off at school and left to hide or something, I don't know. "HARUHI!"

**Haruhi: **(annoyed) -_-* "Is it really necessary to shout my name when you're right in front of me?"

**Tamaki: **"Forget about that. Kyoya told me you talked to the twins earlier today. IS THAT TRUE?"

**Haruhi: **"Yes, and stop shouting at my face." -_-*

**Tamaki: **"I can't help it. I'M FREAKING OUT!"

**Haruhi:** (Sarcastic tone) "No, I haven't noticed at all." (Walks away)

**Tamaki: **"MAMA! HARUHI IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

**Kyoya: **"Well, then don't shout at her face, and -_-* get away from mine." (Pushes Tamaki's face away.)

**Honey: **"How can we help?"

**Kyoya: **"You decided to show up earlier?"

**Honey: **"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see all of my friends again!" ^_^

**Tamaki: **(Suddenly turns around)"Honey-Senpai! Mori-Senpai! What are you doing here?"

**Honey: **"We're going to be special guests for the party!"

**Tamaki:** "KYOYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?"

**Kyoya: **(Sigh) "Didn't I just say to stop shouting?"

**H+K: **"Looks like mommy has been keeping secrets from daddy again." (Grins)

**Kyoya: **"Shut up."

**Karou: **"Are we late?"

**Tamaki: **"What have you done to Karou?" (Meaning: Why is he shorter?)

**Karou: **"Well, my fake legs and arms have been burned in the fire, second this is an extra pair of uniform the twins gave me, and third, (Pushes Tamaki's face away really hard) your face is too close." -_-*

**H+K: **"Was the boss the only one who didn't know that Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were going to be our special guests during the party?"

**Tamaki: **"Well I can't help it, NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

**H+K: **-_- "Calm down, boss. It's not the end of the world." (Pushing Tamaki's face away.) "Anyways, why are you in everybody's face space today?" -_-*

**Tamaki: **(in a corner twirling his fingers and mumbling) "Well in my world it is…" (Meaning the end of the world part)

**Karou: **"Grow up you big baby. Anyways, for Karou's height, (holds up shoes with really big heels.) I have these. As for the arms, I have these. (Holds brooms.)

**Tamaki: **"What are you going to do with those brooms?"

**Karou: **(Snaps them in half, then attaches gloves with stuffing in them) "There. I'll hide them in the sleeve then, there you go, freaky, long arms with no bones, veins, blood or life."

**Tamaki: **"What are you going to do if your…well arms fall off?"

**Karou:** (shrugs) (Smirk) "Well that'd be a sight to see, won't it?" (Sits in a chair near the window and starts putting on the heels.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Whenever Mizuki dresses as Karou, it's still weird saying my own name as her…or him…or…whatever, anyways, whenever Mizuki dresses as Karou, her personality like totally different…well in some ways different, but in other ways the same…it's kind of hard to…no, it is hard to explain.

**Karou: **"Haruhi, you've worn heels before. (Referring back to the cherry blossom dance) How do you balance in them?"

**Tamaki: **"Haven't you worn heels before?"

**Karou: **"Not in particular…(thinking)…actually, I've worn heels once…"

**Tamaki: **"Then why do you ask such a funny question?"

**Karou:** -_- "…and that was 10 years ago, and it was a princess costume."

**H+K: **"So even you wanted to become a princess when you were younger." (Big grins)

**Karou: -_- **"No. When I was 7 years old, my friends and I played truth or dare. When my turn came, of course I just had to choose dare and then the next thing I knew, I was dressed in a white gown, a tiara on my head and had those high heels for kids on my feet…-_-* I had to wear them for the whole entire game."

**Haruhi: **"It couldn't have been that bad."

**Karou: **(glare) "The game lasted for 2 more hours after that. At the end of the game, my feet were covered in blisters. (At this point, the club members could see dark aura coming from Karou and are slowly backing away into one part of the room.) They were so bad that my feet were covered in blood at one point. I couldn't walk for days because it would hurt every time I did."

**Silence…**

**Karou: **(Sudden bright smile and dark aura from Karou and the room suddenly disappear.) "But that was the past." (Looks at Haruhi) "So can you?"

**Haruhi: **"S-sure" ^_^!

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>…o.o...W-what was that?

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>=_=…can a person really change from one side of the coin to another?...(Looks at Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and back at Karou)…yes, yes they can…this club is made up of the weirdest people on earth…and sadly…I'm one of them. TT_TT (For those of you don't know, TT_TT is a crying face.)

**Karou: **"Oi! Haruhi! Can you stop staring out into space and help me figure out how to walk in these? Man, stupid shoes." (Balancing himself)

**Haruhi: **"Right, right." At least you couldn't said it nicer...(Walks over to Karou to help him balance himself.)

**Karou: **"If Tamaki wanted me and Haruhi to reveal ourselves as females, then why does he want us to dress as guys in the first place?"

**Haruhi: **"Maybe we wanted us to reveal it ourselves, like get changed during the dance and then surprise everybody?"

**Karou: **"That seems too complicated."

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>Those two, I can hear everything they are saying…but maybe just letting them introduce themselves as their real selves from the beginning won't be so bad after all. Actually, I think that would be a better idea…(stands real tall in front of the room.)

**Tamaki: **"May I have your attention! I have something to say."

**The club members gather around Tamaki in front of the room…Karou, who is frustrated with the heels just took them off and walked to the front of the room…**

**Tamaki: **"Instead of the girls revealing themselves in front of everybody at the end of the dance, I want you two to introduce yourselves as females at the beginning of the party."

**Karou: **"So you eavesdrop on people's conversations." (Walks back to the chair) "How scary."

**Tamaki: **"No! You're misunderstanding! I just heard you while you guys were talking loudly."

**H+K: **"That's eavesdropping, boss."

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya! You understand right?"

**Kyoya: **"Don't drag me into this."

**Tamaki: **"Come on you guys!"

**Honey: **(laughs) "Just like old times, huh Takashi?"

**Mori: **(smiles) "Yeah."

**Karou: **"Anyways, so does that mean Haruhi and I will go out as females?"

**Tamaki: **(Thumbs up) "exactly!"

**Karou: **-_-! "You're really weird."

**Karou and Haruhi go to the changing room and changes into dresses the twins have prepared. In the changing room, Karou takes off his wig and is now Mizuki. Haruhi is now wearing a crème-white colored dress which is in a ball gown style. The sleeves are puffy and lacy. It has silk underneath the lace cover. The top is beautifully decorated with white and baby pink roses. The roses have glitter on them, especially around the edges of the petals. Mizuki is now wearing a white dress with very light, baby blue colored design. The sleeves on Mizuki's dress are not puffy; instead they are like belle's dress in the beauty and the beast. (It's only for the sleeves though.) The colors of the sleeves are very light, baby blue (almost white) and they have a bit of glitter on them. The top of Mizuki's dress is white with wavy, lacy simple but complicated design. There is some glitter sprinkled; only a little bit, on the lace designs. The bottom is made of white, but blue silk. The design on the bottom of the dress is with light blue lace, very beautiful flower patterns on the front, bottom right of the dress. Then there are wavy, lacy designs coming off from the flowers that circles its way around the dress oh so gently and elegantly. The bottom of the dress gently flows down and reaches right below the ankles. Mizuki's dress is long enough not to look silly, but not too long that it will make Mizuki trip and fall. **

**Haruhi and Mizuki both walk out of the changing room. **

**Tamaki: **(Blushes when seeing Haruhi in her beautiful dress.)

**H+K: **"Wow, even you can look like a girl, Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **-_-* "You two are getting on my nerves."

**H+K: **^_^ "Sorry, sorry."

**Honey: **"Wow! Mizu-Chan and Haru-chan both look very cute in your dresses!"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Thanks, Honey-Senpai."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>When Mizuki stepped out of the changing room, I felt my face go red. Thank goodness nobody noticed…except I think Hikaru noticed it. Oh well. I also think my heart skipped a beat when I saw her…she really did look like a princess right out of a fairytale. (Blush) Man (touches his cheeks) my face is starting to get really red again… (Looks at Mizuki smiling) She is so beautiful…

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru?"

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **"What? Huh?"

**Mizuki: **"Ummm…a-are you okay?"

**Kaoru: **(blush) "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" She so close to me now…so close to me…

**Mizuki: **"Because…are you sick?"

**Kaoru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **(puts her forehead against Kaoru's forehead.) "It feels like you have a fever…and it feels like it's getting worse." (Let's Kaoru go.) "You should get some rest before the party."

**Kaoru: **"U-um yeah. I think I do feel like I have a headache now that you mentioned it." (Sits down on the couch.) (Sigh.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Her face was touching mine…our lips were just centimeters apart…if nobody else was here, I might have kissed her…I am kind of glad that the others are here too…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>When I put my forehead against Kaoru's, I felt so nervous I could've sworn that my legs were shaking…but I also felt Kaoru's face heat up even more than it looked…(smile) ^_^…I'm glad he likes me too.

**Mizuki's cell phone is vibrating….and Mizuki picks it up…**

**Mizuki: **"Hello?"

"Hey, I heard that your house was burned to the ground."

**Mizuki: **"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice?"

**Mizuki: **"No, but you sound like you have a cold."

"Hehehe, I do. But that's not the point."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>This voice…I know I've heard it somewhere before…but where? It sounds so familiar, but so different…

**Mizuki: **"Ummm, sorry but I have no idea who you are."

"Come outside to the side of the school, where the fountain is. I'll meet you there. You can bring one friend if you feel unsafe, but I recommend you come alone."

**Mizuki: **"I'm not scared, don't worry. I'm coming alone…but are you wearing something thick and warm? You should also stay inside where it is warm and instead of calling me from outside, why don't you stay in bed and try to feel better?"

"How do you know I'm not homeless?"

**Mizuki: **-_- What the…"most homeless people don't own cell phones."

"Some do."

**Mizuki: **"I said most."

(Sigh) "You're the same as always."

**Mizuki: **"Huh?"

"Just come outside right now."

**Mizuki: **"Right, I'm coming right now."

"Bye." (Hangs up.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(sigh) what was that all about? Anyways, I should probably get going. (Heads out of the club room.)

**Kyoya: **"Mizuki, where are you going?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm going out for a walk. I'm wearing sneakers so it won't hurt my feet."

**Kyoya: **"Don't miss the party."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Don't worry! The party won't start for another five hours." (Leaves)

**Kyoya: **"…"

**~Where Haruhi is~**

**Haruhi: **(sits down next to Kaoru) "Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"What!" (Surprised)

**Haruhi: **"No need to shout." -_-!

**Kaoru: **^_^! "Hehehe. Sorry, you scared me."

**Haruhi: **"Do you really have a fever?"

**Kaoru: **"No, I don't."

**Haruhi: **"Then why did Mizuki say that you did?"

**Kaoru: **"my face felt like I had a fever for sure…especially when our faces were so close to each other."

**Haruhi: **(thinking) "…do you have a crush on her?"

**Kaoru: **"What? No way. Anyways, how would you know?"

**Haruhi: **"Well, Tamaki-Senpai and I have started going out last year and you are starting to blush crazily whenever even two feet close to Mizuki and you started wearing cologne."

**Kaoru: **-_-…"I've always had cologne on."

**Haruhi: **"Oh…well I never noticed it. Anyways, if you like her, why don't you just tell her?"

**Kaoru: **"How can I? It's embarrassing…"

**Haruhi: **"Don't worry (smile) I have a feeling she likes you too."

**Kaoru: **"How do you know?"

**Haruhi: **(Big smile) "She told me so." (Stands up) "Anyways (looks at Kaoru) girls don't put their faces so close to people unless it's someone they like, or care for. In this case… the girl really does like and care for you. So don't be afraid to tell her how you feel." (Smile)

**Tamaki: **"Okay, men! It's time to go out, all of our guests are here and it's time for us to entertain. Haruhi, you and Mizuki come out when we announce tell our guests it's game time." (Looks around.) "Hey…where's Mizuki?"

**Haruhi: **"She said something about going outside for a walk."

**Kyoya: **"I really wonder about that."

**Tamaki: **"What do you mean?"

**Kyoya: **"She just had a conversation over the phone with someone. By the sound of it, it seems as she had never talked to that person before, so you know, that person might be threatening her if she doesn't come outside."

**Tamaki: **"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?"

**Kyoya: **"She is very exceptional at martial arts."

**Honey: **"She's a black belt at karate!" (Smile)

**Tamaki: **"Still! What if the stranger is also exceptional at martial arts and male!"

**Haruhi: **-_-* "Stop underestimating females."

**Tamaki: **"More people equal more power, so let's go!"

**Honey: **"What about the party?"

**Tamaki: **"It doesn't officially start for another two hours. Let's go!" (Tamaki and the rest of the host members run outside to where the fountain is.)

**~Where Mizuki is~**

**Mizuki: **"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"I'm over here."

**Mizuki: **"You sound worse in real life. Are you sure we shouldn't go inside?" (Looking around.)

"Don't worry. (Sigh) You really are the same. You should've come with someone."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I don't get it, he sounds so close, but I can't see him… (Turns around) (Gasp)

**Mizuki: **"Y-you!"

"Do you know who I am now?"

**Mizuki: **=_= "You're the same as ever too, Kei."

**Kei: **"So, you do remember who I am."

**Mizuki: **=_= "How can I forget? You are my twin."

**Kei: **"Still, we've stopped seeing each other and talking to each other 10 years ago."

**Mizuki: **"and whose fault was that…but your personality is the same." -_-*

**Kei: **"Hey, is that an insult?"

**Mizuki: **(crosses her arms.) "Maybe, maybe not."

**Kei: **"…you know, right?"

**Mizuki: **(Uncrosses her arms.) "Of course I do. You're my brother; on top of that, you're my twin. You think I wouldn't know anything?"

**Kei: **"Your senses are also like a hawk."

**Mizuki: **"…but why are you really here…actually, why were watching over me ever since we…you know."

**Kei: **(shrugs) "I don't know. I guess I felt worried about you."

**Mizuki: **"But you're the one who said I quote, 'I don't want to see you ever again.'"

**Kei: **"Sorry, but I only said that so that you can-"

**Mizuki: **"be my own person. I remember, I kept clinging on to you."

**Kei: **(smile)

**Mizuki: **(Runs up to him and hugs him.) "I missed you."

**Kei: **(surprised) "Don't you hate me?"

**Mizuki: **"In a way, but I'm too happy to be mad…anyways, I was going to go talk to you later."

**Kei: **"Later when? You have party, don't you?"

**Mizuki: **"You should come!" (Lets Kei go.)

**Kei: **"I can't…I have other things to do today."

**Mizuki: **"When you said you were homeless…"

**Kei: **"I lied. I have an apartment and a full time job as a janitor here."

**Mizuki: **"That's not good…we just turned 17 years old."

**Kei: **(Gentle smile.) (Pats her head.)

**Mizuki: **"Come live with me and we can go to school here together, I mean as students and-"

**Kei: **"Miki, I can't. I have other things to do."

**Mizuki: **"Clean the toilets?" (Sarcasm)

**Kei: **"That same old sarcasm in your voice."

**Mizuki: **"But I'm serious now, why do you already have a job? You could've taken over the family company and become rich. I would've given you half…I think."

**Kei: **"I can't. I have other business to take care of so-"

**Tamaki: **"MIZUKI!"

**Mizuki and Kei, surprised to see the host members behind them.**

**Mizuki:** "What are you guys doing here?"

**Haruhi: **(Gasping for breath…finally arrived.) "Geez, you guys run too fast."

**Mizuki: **"You guys didn't go to the party. Its starting, isn't it?"

**Kaoru: **(Walks up and stands next to Mizuki.) "Are you okay?" (Looks at Kei.)

**Mizuki: **"Guys, this is my twin brother, Kei."

**Kei: **(Cough) "Please to meet your acquaintance." (Bows but then falls a little.)

**Mizuki: **(catches him) "You should go see a doctor or something…"

**Kei: **"Can't."

**Mizuki: **"It's okay, I'll pay for the expenses."

**Kei: **(Gentle smile.) "You're the same."

**Mizuki: **"I get it already; just take better care of yourself."

**Kei: **"Don't worry, I will. I just came to see you."

**Mizuki: **(Hugs Kei.) "Please don't do anything unnecessary."

**Kei: **"Don't worry. You just take care of yourself."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "you are most definitely my brother."

**Haruhi: **"ummm, I'm sorry to break this lovely moment, but we need to go to the party now."

**Tamaki: **(Realize) "Let's go men! To the party!"

**Mizuki: **"Do you need a ride? I can ask-"

**Kei: **(Picks himself up.) "I'm okay. Go and enjoy your party. Happy New Year." (Smile)

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Happy new year."

**All of the members start to head back…**

**Kei: **(grabs Kaoru's shoulder) "I need to tell you something in private."

**Kaoru: **"umm okay."

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru, you better hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

**Kaoru: **"Right. You guys go on ahead first, I have something I need to do."

**Mizuki: **(looks at Kei.) "…Kei…don't hurt him."

**Kei: **"Don't worry, I won't."

**Mizuki: **(Gentle smile.) "I hope to see you again soon."

**Kei: **(Smile) "We'll see."

**The hosts leave for the party and Kaoru is staying with Kei…**

**Haruhi: **"You seem quite happy Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"Huh? Oh yeah, I am."

**Haruhi: **"Why is that?"

**Mizuki: **"Because I just talked to my twin brother, who I haven't seen in ten years…I found out Kaoru likes me, and having friends that care about you is the best feeling in the whole world." (Smile)

**~Where Kei and Kaoru are~**

**Kei:** "Mizuki has changed a little…she's become an individual. Independent and strong, but she still needs someone to support her and I'm not the person to do that."

**Kaoru: **(Confused but talks with him anyways.) "Aren't you her twin though?"

**Kei: **"I may be her twin brother, but to me, she's still my younger sister. I can't watch over her for long, so I want you to."

**Kaoru: **"You're telling me to be her guardian?"

**Kei: **"Kind of, but I can tell that she really likes you…and you really like her too, don't you?"

**Kaoru: **(Blush) "Sure."

**Kei: **"Take good care of her." (Turns to leave.)

**Kaoru: **"Wait! Why? Why do you entrust her to me?"

**Kei: **(smile) "I have a feeling you two will…never mind."

**Kaoru: **"What?"

**Kei: **"Good-bye." (Runs really fast out of there.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>What was that about? That was confusing…but it felt as if…no he was giving me permission to be with Mizuki… (Smile) I guess that's pretty good in a way…I guess. (Walks back to the music room.)

**Kei's POV:  
><strong>(Is now a good ways away from the school and is now walking back to his apartment.) (Sigh) Seeing Mizuki again was a good thing for me…I was actually not suppose to talk to her until graduation…but I couldn't miss this chance while I was in town…though I was the only one who saw her all this time…(cell phone rings.)

**Kei: **"Hello?"

"You weren't suppose to talk to her."

**Kei: **"I know, but I couldn't go another year without telling her happy new year or something like that."

"You're such a cheesy guy."

**Kei: **"Yeah whatever. Why'd you call?"

"I was just curious to what you were doing."

**Kei: **"I'm heading back to the base now."

"Before you come back, I have a mission for you."

**Kei: **"Really, boss? On new year's eve?"

"This is for your sister, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

**Kei: **(Sigh) "You're a nosy man, you know that, Akio?"

**Akio: **(Laugh)

**Kei: **"So? What is it?"

**~Later, around 11:00pm at the ball hall~**

**Tamaki: **"Now, because I know you princesses love to play games, I have one last game of this year. Hikaru and Kaoru will give you the details."

**Squeals…**

**H+K: **"Okay! Now, this game is called, "Who is it?" The first one to guess correctly will win a kiss on the cheek from the lord."

**Hikaru: **"In the crowd among you, there are two people who are disguised as not themselves."

**Kaoru: **"If you know who it is, please let us know."

**Tamaki: **"Now, everybody must put on their masks and we will dim the lights."

**Everybody has masks on and the lights are now dimmed…at this point, Haruhi and Mizuki are separated and are among the crowd, pretending to also look for this "mysterious person."**

**Tamaki: **"Let the game begin!"

**Now there are squealing and some running around, looking for this mysterious stranger. Mizuki is just walking around, looking in general places, while Haruhi is standing in one corner, confused to what is going around her…**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>This is crazy! I mean, even if I do have my mask on and the lights are dimmed, doesn't that make everything much more dangerous? Wait…where did Mizuki go? I better go find her, at least it'll look like I'm looking for the mysterious stranger. (Starts walking to look for Mizuki.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Wow…this game is going to get out of control…but it is a bit fun. Wow, these girls must really want a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki… but, I'm worried about how Haruhi would feel…I bet Kyoya will do something twisty at the end…I'm sure of it. "I found the stranger!" What? (Turns around to see a girl holding onto the arms of another girl. (Giggling on the inside.) Wrong…that's definitely not me, and it's obviously not Haruhi, her dress is nothing like that green dress…which to me looks like a lime costume…

**Tamaki: **"I'm sorry, but that is not the correct person, please try again."

**Random girl: **"I was really looking forward to that kiss…" TT_TT

**Other girls: **(sigh in relief)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>At first, I thought somebody found Mizuki, but when I saw who it was, I almost laughed out loud. The dress that girl had on was sleeveless and looked like a lime dress. What…(somebody grabs Haruhi's arm.)

**Different Random Girl: **"I found her! The mysterious stranger!" (Takes a closer look at Haruhi.) "Haruhi? Is that you?"

**Haruhi: **(Takes off her mask.) "Surprise?" ^_^

**H+K: **(speaking into the mike) "Congratulations! We have one winner! Now, your prize is a passionate kiss from the king! He will be replaced by Honey-Senpai! Or Mori-Senpai! Take your pick!"

**Random girl: **"Mori-Senpai is here? I want one from Mori-Senpai!"

**H+K:** "Ah, change of plans, the kiss will happen when you ladies find the other stranger! Back to the game!"

**More squealing…**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Ah, looks like Haruhi got caught…it'll be in about three seconds when I'm caught…(feels someone grab her hand gently.) (Turns to see a girl in a cherry blossom pink, sleeveless dress. Made of silk with flowery design.) Her dress is at least a whole lot better than the last girl's dress. (Smiles) "Can I help you?"

**Random Girl: **"Are you the other mysterious stranger?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "I'm sorry, but-"

**Random Girl: **"I'm sorry, I thought you were. I've never seen you before, so I just assumed. I'm sorry." (Walks away)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Sigh) (Gentle smile) Well, I was going to say, I'm sorry, but I don't want to admit that I've got caught, but yes I'm the stranger. (Walks into the crowd again.) I guess that is what she gets for not letting me finish my sentence. (Someone grabs her hand) (Turns around to see the same girl with the pink dress.)

**Random girl: **"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar, but I still think you're the mysterious stranger."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "I'm sorry, but I don't want to admit that I've got caught, but yes I'm the stranger."

**Random girl: **"I found the other stranger!"

**H+K: **"We have another winner! Please bring these mysterious strangers up to the balcony!"

**Haruhi puts on her mask and Mizuki doesn't take hers off at all. The lights are lit up again and everybody takes off their masks. Haruhi and Mizuki are now on the balcony…Mizuki on Tamaki's left side with Kaoru on her left side…Haruhi on Tamaki's right side with Hikaru on her right side.**

**Tamaki: **"On the count of three, Hikaru and Kaoru will take off the masks of these strangers! One! Two! Three!"

**As Hikaru and Kaoru takes off the masks of the strangers, all of the girls gasp to see who the strangers really are.**

**Tamaki: **"Now, if the princesses who found out the identities of these two wonderful ladies to come up on the balcony to get their kiss."

**Squealing…**

**The two girls go up to the balcony and the one with the green dress gets a kiss on the cheek from Mori and the one with the pink dress gets a kiss on the cheek from Honey…**

**Tamaki: **"Now, to reveal their names!"

**The girls: **"The one with the crème-white dress is Haruhi."

**Tamaki: **"oh, I guess you know who Haruhi is, but who is the one in the white-blue dress?"

**The girl in the pink dress: **"She's ummm… a girl…but…I've never seen her before."

**Tamaki: **"Are you sure?"

**Girl in pink dress: **"I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before."

**H+K: **"…you were a customer once…twice…more than three times."

**Girl in pink dress: **"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Then maybe this will remind you." (Steps on a stepper that makes her almost as tall as Tamaki. Leans a little, bring the girl's face in a little. Glares at the girl while holding her face close to her own.) "Are you dumb or something?"

**Girl in pink: **"KAROU-KUN!"

**Mizuki: **(Lets the girl go and then steps off the stepper thingy.) (Gentle smile)

**Girl in pink: **(very confused) "B-but, you're a girl."

**Mizuki: **"And so is Haruhi."

**Girl in pink: **"But… (Holding her head.) …but Karou…he…you were so much taller and tons more masculine and…and… (Faints)"

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) (Turns to face the crowd) "Yes, I disguised as Karou the whole entire time, I'm sorry if I scarred any of you lovely ladies for life. The truth is, my name is Mizuki and I'm a girl." (Bows) "Please forgive me. (Stands straight again.) The situation at the time I came here wasn't a good time to come as a girl, but now, the situation is cleared and things are going great! So from now on…I'll start attending Ouran High as a female student…as myself." (Bows again and then stands straight again.) "Please do forgive me." (Gentle, warm smile.)

**Everybody else in the crowd: **"Awwww! Of course we forgive you!"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Thank you so much!"

**Tamaki: **"Now we only have 20 minutes till midnight! Please enjoy the rest of the evening and we'll be doing a countdown to the next year!"

**Squealing…**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(puts her hand near her heart) Man…when I was revealing myself as a girl…my heart was beating so fast. I was nervous, but then Kaoru held my hand…and I felt really calm. (Looks at her hand) We're still holding hands…his hands are so much bigger than mine…and warm, soft…smooth too. (Blush) …it feels a bit strange to hold his hand…but (looks at Kaoru) (smile) I like it…I feel warmth…and safe too…something I haven't felt in a while.

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>(blush) Oh man…while Mizuki was re-introducing herself, I saw her hands shake…I don't why, but I was able to tell that she was nervous. My hands just instinctively reached out to hers and before I knew what was going on, we were holding hands and she tightened her grip. (Looks at his left because he can feel Mizuki staring at him.) (Blush)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Kaoru's face is getting redder and redder by the second… (Giggling) At this rate, he's going to turn into radish… (Picturing him as a radish) (Bursts out laughing.)

**Kaoru: **(Turns his head to the left and sees Mizuki laughing really hard.) "W-what are you laughing at?"

**Mizuki: **"Y-you-your (laugh) your face! (Laughing harder.)

**Kaoru: **"W-what's wrong with my face?"

**Mizuki: **(laughing) "I-I'm sorry…" (Laughing)

**Kaoru: **"Aren't you overdoing it a little?"

**Mizuki: **"R...ra-rad…"

**Kaoru: **(Confused) "Rad?"

**Mizuki: **"Radish." (Laughing)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Radish? Okay, now I'm really confused…why is she thinking of a radish right now? Radish…? (Realization and touches his face with his free hand.) My face is really hot.

**Mizuki: **"Sorry." (Wipes her tears with her other hand.) "Your face was getting really red and I don't know why, but I just picturing you as a radish." (Big grin) "But thanks! That was the best laugh I had in days!"

**Kaoru: **(Gentle smile) "It's beautiful."(Gently touches Mizuki's face.)

**Mizuki: **(Confused) "Huh?"

**Kaoru: **"Your smile is beautiful." (Frees his other hand and it now holding Mizuki's face in both hands.) "I can't resist."

**Mizuki: **"….Kaoru? Did someone spike your drink? You're acting weird."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>(Realizing what he was doing and saying and jerks back and turns around hiding his madly blushing face.) W-what…what did I just do? (Crouches down and hides his face with his hands.) I'm so stupid!

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Guess I embarrassed him…but (looks at Kaoru) Hikaru is right (gentle smile) Kaoru is really cute when he's embarrassed. "Mizuki-Chan!"

**Mizuki: **(turns around) "Yeah?"

**Hikaru: **(puts his hand on her shoulder and then whispers.) "Take good care of Kaoru for me." (Big grin)

**Mizuki:** "You knew?" (Surprised.)

**Hikaru: **"Hey, give me some credit. I may not be so good with other people, I'm still learning looking for signs, but still, Kaoru is my younger twin brother. I can tell what he's feeling without him telling me anything…well most of the time."

**Mizuki: **(big smile) "Of course…and thank you."

**Hikaru: **(Grin) (walks away.)

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"I know, Hikaru's smile just now looked like he was going to do something really strange and weird later…Kyoya-Senpai didn't plan anything strange this time around…did he?"

**Haruhi: **"Hmmm, not that I know of. But then (looks at Kyoya) he is the lord of the underworld."

**Kyoya: **"Did you say something, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"Nothing!" ^_^!

**Mizuki: **"Good-luck."

**Haruhi: **"Right. Hey…when we come back to school…"

**Mizuki: **"We'll definitely be there to support each other right?"

**Haruhi: **(Smile) "Of course. We're best friends."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Go have fun."

**Haruhi: **"Oh and one more thing…why is Kaoru crouched like that?" (Whispering)

**Mizuki: **(Whispers) "Most likely because he's embarrassed." (Smile)

**Haruhi: **(smile) (Walks away towards Honey, Mori and Tamaki.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Looks at Kaoru) (Smile) He is cute when embarrassed. (giggle)

**Mizuki: **(gently puts her hand on Kaoru's shoulder) "Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Y-yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"Stand up. I want to see your face."

**Kaoru: **"M-my face?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course…unless…unless you hate me…" What was with that cheesy line?

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"Well then…I guess I'll be going."

**Kaoru: **"Wait!" (Suddenly jumps up and turns around…only to see that Mizuki is smiling, looking at him.) "You tricked me…"

**Mizuki: **"If I didn't, you wouldn't have stood up…and so quickly too."

**Tamaki: **"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me please have your attention! We have one minute till midnight! We also have something – "

**Hikaru: **"We have something really awesome planned for you! Something you'll never forget for the rest of the next year!"

**Honey: **"If all of the host members would come to the center of the balcony please! That means you two too, Mizu-Chan! Haru-Chan!"

**Mizuki + Haruhi: **"umm, right."

**All of the host members and former host members all come to the center of the balcony…**

**Honey: **"Now, Mizu-Chan! You lost a bet to Haruhi last week!"

**Mizuki: **"I did?" (Confused)

**Haruhi: **(Clearly confused) "She did?"

**Honey: **"Yup!"

**Hikaru: **"Take the chance Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **(Understands and starts blushing)

**Tamaki: **"We're starting the count down! 10! 9! 8! 7!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I can hear the countdown in the background…I noticed that Kaoru was staring at me…so I turned to see that I was right…

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Come on Kaoru, you can do it! Right when they count down to 1…come on Kaoru!

**Mizuki: **"You seem nervous."

**Kaoru: **"not really." (Gentle smile.) (Takes Mizuki's face in both hands and brings his face close to hers.)

**Everybody else: **"4! 3!"

**Kaoru: **"Ready?"

**Everybody else: **"2!"

**Mizuki: **(nods)

**Mizuki and Kaoru now only hear the countdown in the background. The only thing they are both concentrated on…the only person they can see is only each other…nobody else exists around them.**

**Everybody else: **"1!"

**Mizuki and Kaoru: **(Both lean in, closes their eyes and…)

**Everybody else: **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" (Cheering and sudden) "Oooohhhh…."

**Silence…why?**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…something touched against my lips…something warm, soft…and smooth…before I realized anything…Kaoru's lips were pressed against mine…I feel as if my surrounding and other people just suddenly disappeared…a magical feeling that I couldn't get rid of…

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>I wonder why…something pushed … or someone pushed me and…my lips were pressed against Mizuki's…it's not that I don't like it. I actually really like it. Mizuki's lips feel smooth and so soft…it feels really warm against my lips and…

**Mizuki's POV + Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>It feels like we're the only two people here right now…no one else exists here…not one…but us. (stop kissing and looks at each other and smiles.)

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "I love you."

**Kaoru: **"I love you." (smile)

**Mizuki: **(Giggle) "Our first words of this new year."

**Kaoru: **(Turns around.) "Hikaru! You pushed me into Mizuki, didn't you?"

**Hikaru: **(shrugs) "If i hadn't, you and Mizuki would've missed the change from the old to new years...and anyways...(turns) You two were taking too long."

**Kaoru: **"Still...I could've done it myself."

**Hikaru: **"Uh-huh, yeah."

**Kaoru: **"Thanks."

**Hikaru: **(Smile) "No prob, little bro! Happy new year."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Well?"

**Kaoru: **"Well what?"

**Mizuki: **"Want to dance?"

**Kaoru: **"That'd be my pleasure"

**Tamaki: **"The first dance of this year...please make way for Hotaru Mizuki and Hitachiin Kaoru."

**Kaoru and Mizuki are in the center of the ball dance floor...Kaoru bows and Mizuki curtsy...Tamaki starts the song and they dance...**

**Music: Chopsticks**

**Mizuki: **(Laugh) "This song...do you remember?"

**Kaoru: **(Laughs) "Of course i do."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>After exchanging those few words...Kaoru and I danced the night away...until 3am...maybe we danced too much...but I had fun.

**Mizuki:** "To the rest of you, have a good-night..." (camera slowly zooms out and reveals the rest of the host members standing around Mizuki. They are in the 3rd music room.)

**All of the host member: **"And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

(camera zooms in on Mizuki and Kaoru.)

**Kaoru: **(Hugs Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **(Giggle) (Wink)

-screen goes blank-

_**Okay, thanks for reading the whole entire thing! I know this one was pretty long...my longest one yet. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOOP WHOOP! ^_^ :D**_


End file.
